Vehicles having roofs, called sunroofs, for partial opening and closing have been known. Such a vehicle with a sunroof has a roof panel with an opening and a cover for opening and closing the opening.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the upper part structure (40) of a vehicle body of a vehicle (10) having a sunroof. The roof of the vehicle (10) includes a roof panel (14) having an opening (16) and a sliding glass (34) that slides to open and close the opening (16). In general, a roof panel is attached to roof side rails extending along the respective left and right side edges of the roof. Note that the reference numerals in the parentheses above are those given in Patent Literature 1 and are not related to those referred to in the following description of the embodiment of this disclosure.